The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists/Enemies
This article lists the many enemies that appear in the video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Enemies CH4 Arena guards CH4 Arena guards are enemies that patrol the interior of the CH4 Arena, where all the recordings the performers at a pop music festival lip-sync to are hidden away. They attack the Nordics, who infiltrate the arena to damage these recordings, revealing the truth behind pop music on Volcanus. The encounter proves that these guards aren't quite as tough as they look. Chavs Chavs appear as enemies in present day Town bin Fart. The Black Foot Gang clear them away to reach The Binbag Crew, who are brainwashing people to join the town's enormous crowd of chavs. They attack by spitting, shouting, pushing rusty trolleys and sometimes hurling bins. Many chavs also corner the protagonists in a council house, though they are saved by David Marshall blowing the enemies up by putting a will.i.steal CD in the microwave. Dungeon guards Dungeon guards scout the dungeon in Queen Narciss' castle, checking to see if any prisoners are trying to sneak out. They are notable for their massive ear gauges and have a selfie obsession just like the rest of Queen Narciss' human minions. They attack with tasers and selfie sticks, and confront The Black Foot Gang upon spotting them escaping. All the guards are soon defeated. Emoji heads Emoji heads are a type of conformist only encountered in future Volcanus. They have screens attached to their heads, communicating by the screen converting their brain waves into strings of emojis that show up on the monitor. They first start attacking the Black Foot Gang in future Colham upon figuring out their lack of knowledge of emoji language. Some wield additional weapons such as tattoo guns, and more advanced versions appear later in the game. Hairdresser conformists Hairdresser conformists are mainstreamers who wield razors and scissors, trying to cut off the sides of each protagonist's hair. They also attack with these instruments and hair gel, and appear at various locations in the game, most notably Fionaston Harbour and Queen Narciss' castle. In the castle, one of them unknowingly shaves a wig worn by Patrick McCrae instead of his real hair - he later uses this as a disguise, stealing a huge selfie stick he then uses to defeat the selfie prince. Minor prizes Minor prizes are small cheap toys in capsules that are possessed by a rigged stacker machine in Gamerton. After the machine goes haywire, shrinks the Black Foot Gang and sucks them inside, they battle each minor prize the conformists playing on the machine win. Eventually a sticky hand throws the protagonists into a portal leading out of the machine that returns them to normal size. SMS conformists SMS conformists are the first enemies encountered in the game. They mostly attack by shooting electricity from their mobile phones, and (as the name suggests) only speak in SMS language, getting impatient with anyone who doesn't understand it as well as they do. Defeating the first wave of them earns the 'Nonconformist' achievement, and stronger versions of these mainstreamers appear at several locations further into the game. Sunburn artists Sunburn artists are conformists that lay in the sunshine with sun cream selectively applied to their skin, hoping to get sunburned and create a pattern on their skin. They are only encountered on the coast from Lapeati (known as 'Selfieton' in the future) to Fionaston, and attack using suncream, giant magnifying glasses and their mobile phones. Tattoo conformists Tattoo conformists are enemies with random tattoos all over their skin, and attack by squirting hot ink out of the tattoo guns they carry. They can be found at various locations in the game, most notably Fionaston Harbour and Queen Narciss' castle, and they are often spotted alongside hairdresser conformists. At one point late in the game, Blair Cameron takes one of their tattoo guns and modifies it into a powerful ray gun the protagonists can use. Bosses Catriona McMillan Catriona McMillan appears as a boss character in a dream Harry Smith has when knocked out. She appears outside a white outline of Colham High School, attacking by throwing blackboard erasers and homework sheets; the latter weapons deal damage by inflicting paper cuts. Two flying study books help her out by firing maths symbols at Harry. He eventually wins this battle. Darcie Cantor Darcie Cantor, Queen Narciss' present day version, is battled at the end of the game after she goes to the future via Blair's time machine and future Edvard Andersson pinpoints her location to be in Queen Narciss' castle. She first battles the Black Foot Gang in Queen Narciss' quarters as a giant winking emoji that has swallowed the Nordics powers her up. After she has been attacked enough for a resulting time paradox to destroy the emoji, she joins Queen Narciss on a futuristic aircraft, where Morten Larsen, Patrick and Asbjørg Fjelde fight both of them. Darcie is eventually overwhelmed by Patrick slipping his headphones on her and blasting a euphoric mix loudly. After the protagonists win the battle, Darcie realises the error of her ways, so she returns to the present and decides to stop being a conformist, gaining a much kinder personality. She later moves away to London in England. Emoji bosses Very enlarged emojis are encountered on several occasions throughout the game as bosses. The first of these is a giant princess emoji, fought by Bjørn Henriksen and Svörfuður Hilmarsson in Fionaston Harbour, allowing Edvard Andersson to redirect a boat carrying supercharged selfie sticks towards the Black Foot Gang, who later destroy it. These two protagonists also battle giant twin bunny girl emojis in an emoji-synthesising lab that was formerly Jalatwick's spa; this turn limited fight is for the purpose of clearing away a gang of hand emojis tickling Morten's feet, trying to get him to confess the location of the last piece of a panel that opens a secret entrance at the back of Queen Narciss' castle. Giant emojis battled directly break up into smaller emojis - battles are won once these are destroyed too. When a small emoji is defeated it turns into a harmless square which falls on the ground. Additionally, a huge winking emoji that swallows up Morten and his cousins powers up present day Darcie Cantor, who is a boss at the top of the castle. Attacking her leads to the progression of a time paradox that eventually destroys the emoji. Gamer conformists Three conformists that are insulting each other while playing a shooting game on the easiest difficulty have taken over Edvard's Gamerton hideout, and the Black Foot Gang must defeat them, or their mission to overthrow Queen Narciss will fail due to the mainstreamers lighting the Coconut of Death. They mostly attack by spitting Mountain Spew, doing high-pitched squeals and utilising their cigarette lighters. The protagonists turn out victorious when Morten uses his fishing rod to stop the coconut bomb being lit just in time, then the other Nordics and Patrick finish the three conformists off. James Smith James Smith appears as a boss character in a dream Harry has when knocked out. Firstly, he controls a TV set which spits out enemy Fancy Hippos and dancing petunias from Pauline and her Prancing Petunias as it exclaims "It's my turn to watch TV!". The second phase involves James wearing a chef's hat and commanding vegetables with legs to attack Harry. After the former is defeated along with the vegetables, the pair fall into a cold bath - Harry defeats James again to get to the tap end and hence control the temperature, warming the water up. Maarjo Mägi Maarjo appears once as a boss alongside Ärnesti Jukanpoika. They both fight Morten and Edvard, with Maarjo using his knives to perform attacks and occasionally trying to deal a huge blow by driving his car at the protagonists. When Maarjo and Ärnesti are defeated in this battle, Morten takes his knives along with Ärnesti's axe, and the 'Leave my cousins alone!' achievement is unlocked. Macho conformists Two macho conformists appear as bosses. The first is the manager of an enormous pop music stadium in future Anjuna-on-Beats, and he has kidnapped Patrick McCrae, repeatedly zapping him with tasers on chains attached to his ear gauges. Patrick and Harry defeat him and dump him in a manhole when he decides to commercialise the music produced by Patrick's fellow DJs, who have all been killed by Queen Narciss' mainstream minions. The other shoots tranquiliser darts at the protagonists in Gamerton before holding them captive in the evil queen's castle dungeon. He catches the heroes freeing each other and fights Morten and Svörfuður down a hole they find Jonas Andersson in, with the others helping out when the macho conformist is knocked back into the main dungeon; this proves to be far too much for him to handle. Liam Smith Liam Smith will appear as a boss character in a dream Harry has when knocked out. He arrives outside a white outline of Colham High School in the RustBucket 2000, threatening to stuff Harry into its boot so he can lock him in the boiler room at home. Liam uses many bowling-related attacks and sometimes drives the RustBucket 2000 across the screen. He is eventually defeated by Harry, then he is whisked away by a gust of smelly wind as the clouds they stand on in the dream turn green - this is caused by David Marshall farting in Harry's face to wake him up. Samuel Davidson Samuel Davidson appears as a boss character in a dream Harry has when knocked out. He arrives outside an outline of Colham High School wearing only a spare costume from Kilallt Swimming Pool. He attacks Harry by throwing random sports equipment, though Harry manages to defeat him. Samuel reappears in a DLC boss battle, in which the Nordics fight him. Stacker machine A rigged stacker machine appears as a boss in Gamerton when Harry throwing a conformist at it causes it to go haywire. After the Black Foot Gang get sucked into the machine, battle many minor orizes it possesses and the heroes exit via a portal, they work to destroy the stacker machine. It attacks by shooting minor prize capsules and blaring a loud attract mode. This battle is notably quicker than the majority of boss fights in the game. The Binbag Crew The Binbag Crew will be fought twice by the Black Foot Gang as bosses. Their first encounter is in Town bin Fart - Harry's gang defeat them to stop them from encouraging young people to become chavs. They reappear in Queen Narciss' castle after being cryogenically frozen for ten years. Jordan Nutter guards one of five keys that unlocks the passageway to Queen Narciss' chambers. They are again defeated, with Harry grabbing the key. The Binbag Crew utilise many bin-related attacks in battle, as well as their ability to spit at the protagonists from long distances. The crew's first downfall earns the 'No Bins, No Binbags' achievement while winning the second battle against them unlocks the 'Binned Together' achievement. Ärnesti Jukanpoika Ärnesti Jukanpoika makes two appearances as a boss character in the game, the first of which he shows up alongside Maarjo Mägi. Morten and Edvard fight him both times. He mostly attacks by manically swinging his axe at the protagonists, throwing broken bottles, tossing chairs and zooming across the battlefield on his trusty moped. In addition, he makes a cameo in a dream Harry has; he throws knives at the latter, interrupting his relaxing session in a bath. Upon winning the first fight against Ärnesti, Morten picks up his axe and Maarjo's knives, and the 'Leave my cousins alone!' achievement is unlocked. Defeating him a second time gains the 'Ärnesti Häivy'd' achievement. Category:Miscellaneous